Wonder Woman Vs Kratos
by Superweapon458
Summary: My 3rd Year Anniversary! Wo03et! I am so glad to be here. Enjoy my fanfic! Here it is the Woman of Truth Vs the Ghost of Sparta! Who shall win?


Wonderwoman (as this is the Wonderwoman as the Gal Gadot version, N that is the actress a friend of mine finds to be a hottie)… Princess Dianna born as the WOMAN OF TRUTH, was born on Themyscira, thheAmazonian women home of t amazons. Created by Zeus and Dianna the prince of the hidden island was the chosen one to protect it and then she talks to her mother Queen Hippolyta about the evil mad sociopathic destroyer and the butcher of lands and the murderer of Ares!. And she was promised to protect Zoos after viewing the proficy N now she looked as it was the one destroyer… KRATOS! THE GHOST OF SPARTA!

"Diana me daughter is this true?!" Queen Hi'ppolyta said as her daughter said YES. But however the queen didn't beeleave her at all because there hasn't been Ares' doing ever since he dead by Karatos. "OMG! THIS CUNT NUT BE HAM DOING?! ARES SHOULD BE GONE! IF HES GONE AM THIS HIS DOING?" Hippolyta the Queen of Amozans said. She thunked harder as shw wondered how there was going to be a war happening as there was no Ares the God of War?

"So its true he was the murdererer of Aries… THE GOD of war!" Prinzess Diane gasped and said as Wonderwoman the lady of tuth. She was whorrorfied as she also looked as Zeus was next and was about to be killed by the homicidal sociopath Kratos. Princess Diana wondered how is this A;res destruction? If hre is now now God of War as he stands dead? Who is the one causing the war to this island? Can this be the ghost of Ar'es? But Wonderwoman has an idea that It was Kratos who has killed away Hades and now this island is next!

"THIS KAN'T BEE, WILL BE THE GUY WHO WANTS TO KILL ALL AMAZONS AND KILL ZEUS TO DEATH!?"Wonderlady says.

And she pulls out her sword, knife and shield and rope of truth! And then gets into actions and elerts her village to fend it off from the violent Spartans who plan to destroy this village raid the women and take the village and rule it. "AMAZONS ASSEMBLE!" WONDERWOMAN said and as soon as she does she goes to prepare herself and they are all going to prepare to fight.

"Diana iz this tru?" Siad Antiope said (that iz the name of her mentor if nobody knows) "Yes it is true I also got to wan my mother Karaots was cuming to the island and about to KILL OS ALL! AND IT WILL BECOME TRUE IF W DO NUTHING ABOUT IT" Princess Diane saod as she went to her mother and expelled it that Kratos was about to conquer the eye-land (geddit? Eye-land as they live on an island? LOL)

"We must prepared sisters. He could strike at any minute" Princess Daina said as all of the Amazons were on and prepared. The got their defenses up and they were ready to fight.

Suddenly there was a storm prepared as there was many boats that ound the Themyscira island and now a war has begins! "ATTACK?" YELLED Princess Diana! And the Amazons are fighting the Spartains and it was going to be a bloody fight to the death! "Burn the villages, kill all the soldiers and take out anyone who stands in our way! Kill them all with no mercy!" A Spartan soldier yielded. And then arrows started flying everywhere as Spartans started running with their sowrds and shields and with mean faces. The Amazons ran at them and chorged at them with their spears, shields swords and bows and arros.

Suddenly a muscular and tall as hell scarylooking bald man with pale white as chalk skin tone with tattoos with a bald head who looked like an evil Vin Disel mixed with Dwayne Johnson with a beard and had a golf arm armor and had an mean glare on his face shown up and wore a skirt and boots was there and he was bald and held blades and that same man was…. KRATOS!111111

"Kill everyone and prepare to make this place for New Sparta!" Kratos said to his army and wielding his Blades of Chaos and then prepared to kill everyone on the island. The duels was intense as the Spartan Army died very badly as they ordered each other to retreat but they couldn't back down as they had to do what Kratos said. And as soon as Kratos and the army entered they made things go down badly. The Spartans were no match as these Amazons were killing them and they were doing as they could but Kratos jumped in and slaughtered each o them as were no match 4 the vicious pshycho Kratos! Wonderlady jumps right in and duels Karats! It's a fight cuming up! **Shit gets real yo!**

Karatos fights Princess Diana with no hesitation. And Kratos the Barbarian charges at Princess Diana and jumps on her! (No! Not like that you pervert.) Kratos started punch and beatup Princess Diana and continue punching her but she kicks Kratos off, Kratos then jumps up about to destroy her with his blades as Wondergirl pulls out her sheld and blocks her attacks in kicks Ratos away, Diana tossed spears at him but Kratos knocked them away from Karatos but he knocked them away from hi with his blades and she threw a rock at him as he deflected it with his golden flece and used it as a projectile at Diana, but not ass soon as she used her gauntlets to deflect it back at Kratos but it ended up blasting another Spartian boat preparing to show up. Kratos put his blades away had fought with his fists and tackled her but Diana countered him and then started to punch his head, but Kratos blocks it and punches her face and knocks her into a wall. Diana was not out yet as she pulls out her whit and shield as Kratos pulled OUT AND TAKEN HIS BLADES OF CHAOS IN HIS HANDS AND THEY FOUGHT TO DA DEATH!

PRINCESS Diane put up a strong fight against Kratos but she was no match for Kratos! "PROPERE OT DIE AMAZON WOMAN!" Kratos shooted at Princess Deona, the other Amazons still standing were managing to help her out but Kratos dows a punch so hard it knockes every Amazonian fighter so far back as Wondergirlmanages to dodge it and launch herself at Kratos slamming in the face with her gauntlets creating this shockwace that knocks Kratos down. Princes Dina pulls out her Lasso of T'ruth and usese it on Kratos and ties it around his neck and his entire body! "What do you want with here and what is your intentions Spartan!?" Diona said to Karatos. "I am here to destroy this place and make this NEW SPARTA! AN I M DA GOST O' SPARTA" KRAtos yelleded as he was near out of stamina. "RELEASE ME VILE WOMAN" Keratos yelled at the Amazonian Princess.

Suddenly Krateous pulls off his mask and he is revealed to be LUIGI!1111111 "OMFG WHO IN THE NAME OF ZEUS R U!?" Wonderman yelleded, "It's a' me'a Luiigi! I da real gost of sparda!"

Luigi said as the Ghost of Sparta! Wonderman's eyes widened with shock and prepared herself for a real jumps into the air and then bounces everywhere and then jumps up and hits a block coin box and then a coin comes out as Wondr Woman tries to grab it but Lewigi grabs it from her. Then next thing later there was a power up Mushroom and then he eats and and his body grows up to a gigormous size and then he prepares to squash the island!

"FI-fie-FOE FUM! I SQUASH DE ISLAND!" Luigitos says as he is stomping everywhere and ready to smash things up with his fat shoe!11111111111 "tosYeah lets a' go!" Luigi/Kratos said.

Suddenly the Amazons attacked him using all their force and weapons to stop him but he was too untouchable for even the Amazons! Princess Diana has one more idea up her sleve as she goes to jumping up in the air hitting her hnormead on a box and approaching is a fire flower and she grabs it and obtains fire power and then eats a mushroom as she grows to a giant size and then the Giant Wonder woman lauchesfireballs and then hitting Luigi/Kratos and then stunning him as it becomes a GIANT DEATH BATTLE!

"Prepare yourself barbarian! I will not stand down from you!" Princess Giana said, "ORLY?" Luigi headed Kratos said or whatever he is said "FIGHT!" **As Guile's theme plays** (yeah it seaways into a fighting game like scene) W'onderwoman roared. Luigi Jumped on the Warrior Amizon and tried to crush her but she doged out of the way and tosses her shield like a frizbee and then hits him in to head, then she fires a couple of fireballs and then knocks a few coins out of his head as she gets a high score and then after a few shots from that fireballs Luigi was stunned and then Wonder;WomAN delivers the final blow to Leweegee giving him a shining wizard! SHRINKING HIM DOWN TO SIZE!

Luigi was cornered by the army of Amazons and was forced to give up as they had their swords pointed at him, "Oh a' crap! I'mma outta here!" Luigi said as he tried jumping into down the nearest warp pipe, but then Wonderwumun who was still giant sized pick Luigi up and glared at him for causing all the trouble. "NEVER RETURN!" Giant Princess Dianne said then flicked him away like a booger. Wonderwoman who was now praised and then victory was for the amazons!11111111111111111

What will Wonder Woman's next adventure be?

2 B CONTINUED!1111111111


End file.
